Certain industries, e.g., cleaning and food & beverage industries, utilize containers which contain a substance, usually a fluid, typically used in the particular industry. As an example, a liquid cleaning product may be placed in a spray bottle.
Multiple spray bottles may be used in a single commercial establishment and such containers, or spray bottles, may be placed in crates to store and stack the multiple containers.
It is desirable to stack crates to allow an efficient use of storage space. One mechanism to allow stacking is for sides of the crate to be as high as height of containers contained therein. This would then allow a plurality of crates, each possibly holding a plurality of containers, to be stacked vertically.
In certain circumstances, it may by desirable to be able to reuse such containers. This can be advantageous both from a cost point of view and from an environmental point of view.
Further, it may be desirable to able to manipulate containers, such as in a refilling operation. However, as an example, with the sides of the crate being as high as the containers in the crate, it may be difficult to gain access to containers and be able to easily manipulate them in the refilling operation.